Część Trzecia "Jack Sorko i Życzenie Śmierci"
Oto zaledwie połowa trzeciej części jeżeli ktoś chciałby zobaczyć całość to proszę pisać w komentarzach. -Przyjacielu… -Powiedział mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. -Tak...Panie ? -Powiedział wystraszonym głosem owy “przyjaciel”. -Wiesz że darzę cię zaufaniem ? Czyż nie ? -Tak, panie. -Więc, czy go znalazłeś !? -Nie, panie… -Spokojnie, wiesz że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. -Powiedział mężczyzna w szacie i podszedł do okna. -Wiem, panie. -To dobrze… a to oznacza że mnie słuchasz ? -Tak, panie. Zamyślony mężczyzna podszedł do “sługi” : -”Morte“ - Sługa padł na ziemię trupem. -Już dokonałeś swojej pracy. -Powiedział mroczne Anligus. _Dom Rodziny Sorko_ -Kevin ! -Krzyknęła pani Sorko. -Idę ! -Szybko bo już tylko na ciebie czekamy ! -Pospieszał brata Jack. Gdy Kevin zszedł na parter pani Sorko powiedziała : “No dzieci wiem że mówię to co roku ale bądźcie ostrożni. -Dobrze mamo. -Od powiedzieli chórem chłopcy. -No to do Ronksrit. -Powiedział Kevin. Jakie było zdziwienie chłopców gdy ku im oczom ukazał się stary las. -Ej, gdzie my jesteśmy ? -Zapytał prze straszony Jack. -Wiem co to jest. To mroczny las, chodźmy stąd. Ale nie zdążyli bo nagle z lasu wyłoniły się wiązki zaklęć, mało tego zaklęcia “Morte”. -Uważaj Jack ! Chłopcy bronili się zaklęciem Current, ale mało im to dawało. Jako że Kevin był już doświadczonym magiem teleportował ich do Ronksrit. -Lepiej nikomu o tym nie mówmy. -Lepiej tak. -Powiedział Jack i poszli razem do pokoju wspólnego grupy ognia. Po drodze Jack spotkał Elizabeth. -Cześć ! -Cześć ! -Co robiłeś przez wakacje ? Tęskniłam. -Ja też, a tak w sumie to nic. -Jak tam bez Leo ? -Powoli o tym zapominamy. -Żal mi cię. -Przepraszam ale muszę już iść. Jack biegł szybko przez korytarze ocierając łzy żalu. Gdy doszedł do pokoju położył się spać we łzach. -Dzisiaj dowiemy się jak atakować przeciwników zaklęciem “Cassiculus”, które wystrzeliwuje z naszej różdżki pajęczynę, która skuteczne obezwładnia przeciwnika. -Powiedział pan Renkatas, nowy nauczyciel zaklęć. Uczniowie resztę lekcji powtarzali to zaklęcie aby je idealnie wymawiać. _Dom na wzgórzu_ -Panie… -Kto mi przerywa !? -To, tylko ja. Mam wieści. -Jakie ? -Znaleźliśmy Sorko. -Geniuszu ! Wiem że o tej porze jest w Ronksrit. -Tak ale… -Co !? -Wczoraj próbowałem go przeleportować do nas ale ten kto ich wtedy teleportował jest w tym bardzo dobry. -Angelina… -Tak, właśnie. -To dobre wieści dziękuję. -To ja dziękuję panie… _Ronksrit_ -Ej, Jack słyszałeś znaleźli ciało jakiegoś czarodzieja a po badaniach okazało się że zabił go Flicktick. -Powiedział na stołówce Jack’owi, Cool Vensi. -Tak ? Aż dreszcze mnie przechodzą. -Jack ! To znak, znak że cię szuka. -Wiem, niestety wiem. Jack resztę wieczoru rozmyślał nad Flicktick’i’em. -Jack. -Powiedział Arko. -Arko ? -Witaj. -O jak dobrze cię widzieć. -Ciebie też. -Ale… dlaczego mnie budzisz ? -Stało się coś bardzo złego. -Co ? -Powiem ci po drodze. Chłopcy biegli przez korytarze Ronksrit i mijali po drodze wielu innych uczni. -To powiedz mi co się stało ? -Zapytał Jack. -Zdarzył się mały wypadek ze Zgrzytem. -Odpowiedział zdyszany. -Jaki ? -Zaraz się dowiesz. Gdy dobiegli na koniec korytarza natychmiast weszli po schodach a tam ujrzeli grupę ludzi, którzy prawdo podobnie otaczali Zgrzyta. Gdy podeszli bliżej zobaczyli małego gnoma, który leżał na ziemi nie dając oznak życia. -Zgrzyt ! -Krzyknął Jack. Ale dało się usłyszeć jedynie ostatnie tchnienia małego przyjaciela : -Żegnaj przyjacielu… -Tymi słowami pożegnał się z stojącymi tam nauczycielami oraz samą panią dyrektor. -Jack przecież ty miałeś jeszcze trochę wody ze źródła życia. -Krzyknęła Elizabeth. -No tak ! -I Jack podszedł do Zgrzyta i dał mu kroplę magicznej wody. Ku zdziwieniu otoczenia gnom wstał i z radości zaczął tańczyć. -Dziękuję ci bohaterze. -Powiedział Zgrzyt. -Niema za co. -Odpowiedział skromny Jack. -Zasługujesz na nagrodę. -Powiedział gnom i powiedział Jack’owi zaklęcie obezwładniające, które sam wymyślił. -”Arietem” (czyt. Ariet)-Wyszeptał gnom. -Dziękuje ci bardzo. -Odpowiedział. Jack poszedł do sali pojedynków i ćwiczył nowe zaklęcie, które gdy się wypowiedziało, z różdżki wyrzucał się niewidzialny taran, który uderzał z takim impetem że mógł zniszczyć nawet duże wzmocnione drzwi. -Dzięki temu zaklęciu mogę znacznie lepiej atakować. -Powiedział sam do siebie Jack. _Uliczka miasta Eligrothum_ -Ej, ty ! -Krzyknął jakiś opryszek. -Oddawaj swoje pieniądze albo będzie po tobie ! -Krzyknął drugi z czterech. -Panowie, po pierwsze nie mam pieniędzy a po drugie czterech na jednego to trochę nieuczciwe. -Odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. -To porozmawiamy inaczej. Bierzcie go ! Ale zanim mężczyźni zdążyli rzucić na niego jakie kolwiek zaklęcie on obezwładnił wszystkich zaklęciem “Bullet”. Nim się obejżał jeden wstał i rzucił na niego zaklęcie “Inertiae” a jego różdżka leżała na ziemi. -Chłopaki ! Zabić go. Ale mężczyzna gestem rąk przywołał ją i zakończył walkę zaklęciem “Qun” i odszedł. _Ronksrit-pokój grupy ognia_ -Hej, Tormo ! -Krzyknął Jack. -Cześć Jack. Co dziś robisz ? -A ty ? -Nie mam planów. -To może przejdziemy się po Ronksrit. -Dobrze, czemu nie ? -Zaczekam na ciebie przed pokojem. -Powiedział i wyszedł na korytarz gdzie spotkał przechodzącą Elizabeth: -Cześć Jack. -Cześć Eli. -Umówimy się dziś ? -Przepraszam ale nie mogę. -Czy coś się stało ? -Nie, nic. -To żegnaj. -Odpowiedziała smutna lecz podejżliwa Elizabeth. Jack czekaj jeszcze kilka minut i Helena Tormo wyszła z pokoju. -Przepraszam że to tak długo trwało. -Wow ! Wyglądasz...pięknie. -Pochwalił szczupłą blondynkę, której rysy twarzy były godne modelki. -Dziękuję. -Odpowiedziała i poszli razem do zachodniej części szkoły. -Jack. -Tak ? -Wiesz no bo ja… chyba mi się podobasz. -A ty mi. -Opowiedział. -Więc… -Chciał powiedzieć Jack ale Helena natychmiast pocałowała. -Wiesz, możesz mi mówić Lily, to moje drugie imię po mamie. Wolę je niż Helena. -Dobrze, Lily. Przez następne dni Jack codziennie spotykał się z “Lily” a Elizabeth dalej coś podejżewała. -Dzieci dziś nauczymy się przyżądzać eliksir z korzeni rośliny Twebas, która ma silne działanie jeżeli chodzi o siłę zaklęć oraz niestety pogarsza naszą celność i wytrzymałość. Kto chce spróbować !? -Krzyknął nauczyciel eliksirów. -Ja ! -Krzyczeli uczniowie. -To może… Arko ! -Ja ? No dobrze. -Powiedział Arko. -Najpierw wlewamy 5 litrów śluzu węgorza, następnie cztery owoce Karatuii, później oko pająka, sproszkowane korzenie Twebas’u i na koniec eliksir na wytrzymałość. -Tak dobrze ? -Doskonale, piątka ! -Dziękuję. _Eligrothum, Dom James’a Klork’a_